


Lock and Key

by Sinistretoile



Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Collars, Committed Relationship, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Chris has a present for her.KINKTOBER DAY 23PROMPT: COLLARING
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502579
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Lock and Key

**Author's Note:**

> KINKTOBER DAY 23  
> PROMPT: COLLARING

The ocean breeze pushed at the long, white billowy curtains. The sweat and sex soaked sheets lay in a tangled mess on the bed. Clothes strewn the floor. Romantic, soft piano played through the villa. It could very well be the most beautiful song she’d ever heard.  
The candles on the table set for two flickered and cast shadows on the walls of the living area. The sound of crashing waves through the open verandah added to the romance. Chris reached across the table and took her hand. His thumb rubbed back and forth over her wrist and he stared into her eyes. She sighed and smiled at him, besotted in the love she felt for this man.  
“I can’t think of a better place, a better night to do this.”  
“Do what?” She straightened up in her seat. They’d been discussing the future, marriage and kids, but they wanted to take things slow. Chris set a velvet jewelry box on the table. She was familiar with its size; Chris had gotten her necklaces before. She pushed her cleared plate to the side and set the box in front of her. “Is this what I think it is?”  
“Open it and find out.” He leaned back in the chair. He gave off an air of nonchalance but underneath the table, his knee bounced with anxious nerves. He watched her carefully open the box and stare at the necklace nestled in the cream interior.  
“Chris…” She touched the rose gold heart then rested it on her fingers. Her thumb passed over the keyhole. She risked a glance across the table. A little rose gold key rested on his chest with his St. Christopher’s medal. She delicately laid the heart back down and closed the box. “Is that a collar?”  
“What do you think?”  
“I think it is.”  
“Then you would be right.” He stood and walked around the table. “This is something we both wanted, right? That you want?”  
“Yes.” Her voice was sure and unwavering.  
“Good.” Chris brushed the hair from her neck. His strong fingers kneaded the muscles there. She closed her eyes and sighed, relaxing into his touch. He leaned down and kissed her bare shoulder then her ear lobe. His lips and tongue laved the spot on her neck just behind her ear. She moaned softly. “You’re mine.”  
“Yes, Chris.”  
“And mine alone.”  
“Yes, baby.”  
He wrapped his hand around her throat from behind and tilted her head back to look into her eyes. “I love you.”  
“I love you.” He smiled down on her then tenderly kissed her forehead. He lifted the box and opened it, carefully extracting the dainty necklace within. He already had the key on his own chain. He had no doubt she would say yes to the collaring, but his anxiety was a fucker, you know.  
He unclasped the chain, laying the heart on the hollow of her throat. His fingertips caressed her throat and shoulders as they circled to the back of her neck. He clasped the chain and kissed it. Then he kissed the back of her neck.  
Chris took a step back when she pushed the chair back and stood. Her arms looped over his shoulders. He rested his hands on her hips. He softly kissed her lips and she sighed, closing her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her body to his. His other hand dropped to crease of her ass and thigh. He urged her up and she complied, hopping up to wrap her legs around his waist.  
Chris carried her across the room to the bedroom. They tumbled into bed, lips finding each other’s again. When they pulled away, they beamed at each other. A ring could wait. A wedding could wait. This is what mattered.


End file.
